도구
OGame 플레이어가 게임에서 중요한 정보를 저장하고 처리하는데 도움을 주는 많은 도구들이 있습니다. 시뮬레이터 시뮬레이터는 전투가 일어나기 전에 전투의 결과를 예측하는데 쓰이는 프로그램입니다. 본질적으로 프로그램이 전투를 모의 실험합니다. 당신은 다음과 같은 정보를 입력합니다: 상대방의 무기, 장갑, 보호막 기술 레벨 그리고 모든 방어시설과 함선들. 그 후 당신이 보내려고 하는 함선들을 입력하면 프로그램은 가장 있음직한 결과를 말해줍니다. SpeedSim 정확하고 널리 쓰이는 시뮬레이터입니다. 사람들은 그들이 실제로 싸우기 전에 전투에서 이길 수 있을지, 얼마나 많은 자원을 약탈하고 얼마나 많은 데브리가 생길지 계산하기 위해 이를 사용합니다. SpeedSim은 당신의 컴퓨터에 다운로드하고 실행시킬 수 있는 파일로서 얻을 수 있고, 따라서 DragoSim보다 매우 빠릅니다. SpeedSim은 클립보드를 감시하는 옵션을 가지고 있어서, 만약 당신이 정찰위성 정보를 복사하면 SpeedSim은 자동적으로 상대방의 함선, 방어시설, 위치 그리고 자원에 대한 정보를 채울 것입니다. 홈페이지: SpeedSim DragoSim SpeedSim과 유사한 도구이지만 온라인으로만 사용할 수 있고 다운로드 할 수 없습니다. 이는 당신이 소프트웨어의 설치 없이 집에서 OGame을 하고 있지 않을 때 사용할 수 있다는 이점이 있습니다; 필요한 것은 웹사이트로 가서 함선, 기술 그리고 자원을 채워 넣는 것 뿐입니다. 게다가, 전투 결과는 때때로 SpeedSim과 DragoSim이 다르기 때문에, 몇몇 경우에는 모두 점검해보는 것이 현명합니다. 홈페이지: DragoSim RakSim 미사일 사일로의 능률을 평가하기 위해 사용되는 도구입니다. 전투 시뮬레이터와 유사하게 작동합니다 - 사용자가 상대방의 방어시설, 두 플레이어의 기술, IPM과 ABM의 개수를 채워넣으면, 시뮬레이터는 남게 되는 방어시설의 수를 도출해줍니다. RakSim은 또한 주어진 방어시설을 파괴하기 위해 필요한 미사일의 수를 계산하는 옵션도 가지고 있습니다. 이 도구는 다운로드하거나 온라인 모두에서 사용 가능 합니다. 홈페이지: RakSim (darksteel) & RakSim (Rakanischu) 정찰위성 정보 처리기 Ogame 정보 처리기 (ORP) ORP는 사용자에게 정찰위성 정보, 전투 기록과 플레이어와 동맹에 대한 데이터를 저장하는 것을 가능케 해 줍니다. 사용자는 먼저 정찰하고 싶은 행성을 포함하는 시스템을 복사하고 프로그램에 이를 붙여넣습니다. 이는 각 시스템에 대하여 단 한번만 -그것이 바뀌었더라도- 행해져야 합니다. 그러면 정찰위성 정보(한번에 여러 개도 가능함)를 복사하고 붙여넣을 수 있습니다; 행성들이 프로그램의 데이터베이스에 저장될 것입니다. (새로운 버전은 고맙게도 "clipboard watching"을 지원합니다. 이는 사용자가 단지 브라우저에서 시스템/정찰위성 정보/전투 기록만 선택하면, 프로그램이 나머지 과정을 알아서 합니다.) 사용자는 그러면 함대의 크기, 자원, 정찰 날짜 등을 기준으로 정보를 정렬할 수 있고, 원하는 기준에 따라 정보를 여과할 수 있습니다. 프로그램은 또한 전투 기록을 저장하기 위한 함수를 포함하고 있습니다. 그 과정은 정찰위성 정보를 위해 쓰인 것과 비슷합니다: 사용자가 단지 전투 기록을 복사하고 그것을 프로그램에 붙여넣습니다. 소프트웨어는 사용자의 컴퓨터에 다운로드하여 설치해 사용할 수 있습니다. 홈페이지: ORP *한국어 버젼은 지원되지 않습니다. 또한 ORP는 현재 개발중단된 상태입니다. oSternenkarte oSternenkarte는 PHP 언어로 만들어진, 사용자들이 서로 다른 유저(예를들어, 동맹의 구성원) 간에 정찰위성 정보를 공유할 수 있도록 유저가 그들의 서버에 접근할 수 있는 권한을 주는 프로젝트입니다. 이 프로젝트는 다운로드하여 PHP와 MySQL을 지원하는 서버에 설치되어야만 사용할 수 있습니다. 홈페이지: oSternenKarte EspRep - OGame 정보 처리와 공유 기술 EspRep은 본질적으로 ORP/oSternenkarte와 비슷하지만, 웹 브라우저를 통해 온라인에서만 사용할 수 있습니다. 그리고 이것은 동맹 공유 정찰위성 정보, 시스템, 랭킹과 그 외 정보에 기반을 두고 있습니다. 이것이 이의 개발자를 통해 관리되기 때문에, 모든 유지와 업데이트는 자동적으로 됩니다. 다른 이점은 EspRep는 12 가지의 언어를 지원한다는 것입니다. EspRep는 또한 이것의 의뢰 체계와 로그인 알림을 통해 동맹을 결성하는 것을 도와줄 수 있습니다. 홈페이지: EspRep *EspRep의 전 소유자는 EspRep을 eBay 경매에 내놓았습니다. *한국어 버젼 오게임은 지원되지 않습니다. Statistics Nollex A site allowing to search for players and alliances in a given universe. For each player found, their alliance, score, place, fleet number and research (along with respective ranks and changes since last update) are displayed. For each alliance, its place, member count, score, and members in Top 1500 are displayed. The site supports all unis of OGame.de and OGame.org. Homepage: Nollex Ostat OGame Statistik is a site similar in function to Nollex. The information displayed for each player/alliance are: place, score, fleet number, fleet rank, research, reaserach rank; for players the info additionaly includes the alliance they belong to, for alliances - members in Top 1500. Additionally, clicking on a players names displays a chart depicting the tendency of their score/fleet number/research. The site supports all unis of OGame.de and OGame.org. Homepage: Ostat CR Converters DutchDemon's CR Converter This resources is no longer available. The author has moved on to pursue other interests. Our thanks go out to the author for the time and effort spent on the converter when it was available. Takana's CR Converter The tool is similar DutchDemon's but it is online and supports English, Italian, French, Polish, Bosnian, Turkish, German, Brazilian/Portuguese and Dutch CRs. The author is still working on it. You can send your suggestions to him. He is a really quick guy, he can easily fix bugs and add some new features. If you want to add new language support, mail him. Homepage: Takana's CR Converter Calculators OGame-Calculator A very simple to use tool designed to effortlessly compute the cost and time for literally anything you need to spend resources on. Homepage: OGame-Calculator Takana's OGame Calculator Another useful OGame calculator. It gives more detailed information about your costs. Homepage: Takana's OGame Calculator http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fleet_saving Darth Raider's Ogametific Calculator This small tool can be downloaded onto your computer and it will tell you anything you need to know from building/research costs to the time it takes your fleet to fly from Galaxy 7 to galaxy 3. Homepage: Ogametific Calculator Darth Raider's Resource Calculator Enter the number of colonies you have and then the levels of yout Metal, Crystal, Deut and temperature and this tool will let you know what you're hourly and daily resource production is on each colony and throughout your empire. If you have commander status, select and copy the entire empire view and from the menu and you can paste it into the resource tool. Works with ie and firefox. Homepage: Colony Resource Calculator Miscellaneous OMarket A tool designed for trading OGame resources in all OGame domains and universes. Homepage: OMarket - OGame resources trade tool Elta’s Trade Calculator A simple tool that can be used to calculate trading values for Ogame. Homepage: Elta’s Trade Calculator - Calculate trading values GalaxyTool This is an online alliance data sharing tool currently available in German, English, Spanish, Dutch, French and Bosnian. A website with PHP and MySQL support is required to use it. Homepage: Galaxy Tool OGame Skins Maker OGame Skins Maker is a software to help you to create OGame Skins. With its syntaxic colouration, its creation wizard and its others tool, it give to you a better output. Homepage: OGame Skins Maker External Links *Simulators: **SpeedSim **DragoSim **RakSim *Espionage Reports Processors: **ORP **oSternenKarte **EspRep *Statistics: **Nollex **Ostat *CR Converters: **DutchDemon's CR Converter **Takana's CR Converter *Calculators **OGame-Calculator **Takana's OGame Calculator **Calculators *OMarket **OMarket - OGame Trading **GalaxyTool - Alliance Data Sharing Tool **Elta’s Trade Calculator - Calculate trading values 분류:정리할 문서 목록